First Light
by darin2dream
Summary: What if Edward had had a real little sister before he became a vampire and she was changed by Carslisle too? this is twilight from Edwards little sister Elizabeths POV. please read and review, this is my first fan fic, i need some comments!
1. First Sight

**Ok so this is my very first fanfic ever. I just randomly came up with the idea one day. Still working progress!**

**Just a quick reminder that I only don't own any of the original Twilght amazingness. That would mean I had some ownership of Edward Cullen, which (unfortunately) i don't :(**

**So, please read and leave a comment...**

First Sight

As soon as Edward pulled into the lot, I could sense the difference. The chatter of students that was usually just a monotonous drone in the background, seemed to be shouting in my ears, although we were still in the car and not in amongst the throng of children yet. Then I realised the new tone of the voices. It was excitement.

I knew the others had sensed it too. I felt Jasper stiffen beside me in response to the strong emotion. In turn, I saw Alice's expression flicker and I knew at once that she was looking into the future, trying to see something. But in the same instant I knew that that something wasn't to do with the excitable youngsters. It was Jasper, the focal point of her world. I guessed that she was trying to see if he would react to the overexcited students in a way that would expose us. He was still struggling to get into our way of life, so at times like these we had to be extra vigilant.

I looked at Edward for some confirmation of these thoughts. He slowly moved his eyes up and then down again, in other words, a yes. We often had these conversations Edward and me, Alice sometimes joins in too. Sometimes out extra 'talents' come in useful.

I sighed quietly. I envied Alice. I really did. For nearly 90 years I have longed for what she has. A soul mate. You could say I envied Rosalie for the same thing. But with Rose it's not just the fact she has a soul mate…my train of thought stopped abruptly, as did the car. I blinked and looked around to see that the car was parked in its usual spot. I reached for the handle but the door was already open. Edward, forever the gentleman. I looked up smiling but stopped when I saw the frown on his face. Then I realised my mistake.

Cursing internally, I left my family and walked to my first class. When I said that our extra abilities came in useful I did mean _sometimes_. Most of the time they were downright inconvenient. I mean, its bad enough that my brother can read my mind, but when I can tell people what I think as well? It means literally no privacy. With the rest of my family I can control what I want them to hear, but with Edward, no such luck. This meant that Edward knew me inside out. Our family doesn't have many secrets anyway but Edward knows all of mine. I don't blame him though, he never asked for this. None of us did.

Coming out of my internal reverie, I suddenly realised what all of the excitement was about.

"Have you seen the Swan girl yet?"

"No but everyone's talking about her."

Of course. Today was the arrival of Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. I smiled to myself. It took so little to work the students up; it was almost as though a celebrity was coming to town.

I settled down in my seat for another hour of English boredom, thinking maybe I could have some thinking time without my thoughts being invaded. Then I heard a rouse of expectant muttering among the students around me and looked up. It was only Eric Yorkie. I went back to my alone time only to be disturbed again when the door opened yet again. This time an unfamiliar face came through the door and I knew at once that this must be the new girl, the latest Forks obsession. She was quite pretty, not in the classic way, but definitely pretty. Although not exactly what you would expect someone from Phoenix to look like. Instead of tanned skin, she had pale, almost translucent skin. Almost as pale as ours. Then I noticed that everyone was staring at her just as she realised herself. Her pale face turned bright scarlet in one second. That might once have bothered me, but the idea of drinking a humans blood has always repulsed me. Now I don't think twice about it.

I looked on, mildly amused as she stumbled over her own feet. She found a seat at the back of the room on her own, clearly uncomfortable being in the spotlight. After that, I went back to my own self wallowing, not giving another thought to Isabella Swan.

*

Edward was waiting for me outside Trig.

"Ellie I'm really sorry –" he began.

"Don't worry about it" I cut him off.

Try as I might, I could never stay angry with Edward. Although we all thought of ourselves as brothers and sisters, Edward and me were the only real siblings in our family. We had both been dying of Spanish Influenza when Carlisle had changed us. Our mothers dying wish had apparently been for Carlisle to 'save' us. I don't know how she found out about Carlisle; I don't really want to know.

Technically I was two years younger than Edward. He was seventeen, I was fifteen. Though I had discarded this fact a long time ago, Edward was always aware of it. He seems to think he is responsible for me so he is very protective. Some might say overprotective. I had gotten used to this now. To me he was more than just my big brother, he was my best friend. I looked up at him wondering if he had been listening, secretly hoping he had. The smile on his face told me all I needed to know.

We sat at our table in the cafeteria with our food, well props. Unlike when we had first arrived, no one stared at us anymore, they seemed to purposefully avoid us. I often try to imagine what we would seem like from a human point of view. Six perfect individuals. Not a flaw, physically or intellectually. I smiled ruefully to myself. If only they knew the truth.

I sighed and started fingering the food absent-mindedly, looking around at the rest of my family. Rose and Emmett were engrossed in each other as usual. I quickly averted my attention and saw that Edward and Alice seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation. I looked away from that too. Instead, I looked around the cafeteria and noticed that Isabella Swan seemed to still be the centre of attention. She looked just as uncomfortable as she had in English. Then she looked up and stared in our direction. I gently nudged Edward , trying not to be obvious about it and thought-

'So what is the Swan girl thinking about the Cullen freaks then?'

I saw him smile as he read the unknowing girls mind. Then he looked up and met the girls chocolate eyes. This surprised me. He didn't usually look at the person he was trying to read. As he continued looking at her, a frown began to appear on his face.

'What's wrong?' I thought, slightly alarmed. I started to think the worst. That somehow the girl knew our secret. But how could she?

Slowly Edward shook his head. This calmed me slightly, but I was still a bit worried. What could she possibly be thinking?

At that moment, Alice rose swiftly and left the room. Rose and the others quickly followed suit. After a while I left as well. Edward hadn't given me any other clues so I would have to ask him about it later.

The afternoon passed as any other afternoon. Slowly and tiresomely. I climbed into the Volvo glad to have another day of my high school hell behind me. 'There had to be a limit as to how many times we could go through high school' I thought aloud. The others chuckled in agreement. I glanced around and realised that Edward wasn't in the car yet. Odd, he was usually the first in the car.

Then he arrived.

'Edward, what's happened?' I thought. The look on his face was thunderous, I don't think I had ever seen him so angry.

No answer.

Panicking, I looked at Alice. She shrugged, then looked ahead to see if anything had drastically changed in the future.

'Well, what is it' I demanded. I didn't care if they all heard my thoughts. I wanted to know what had happened to my brother.

"You're leaving" Alice said to Edward, it was not a question.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Edward remained silent as he drove us home. He stopped the car outside the house. The others got out, all with worried looks on their faces. I stayed where I was, as did Edward.

"Well. Are you?" I asked.

"Ellie I can't stay here right now" he said. Pain invading his voice.

"But why? What's happened?"

"Not now Ellie, please just let me go" he begged.

"Not until you tell me what this is about. You can't just leave, where will you go?" I demanded.

"Just get out of the car please Elizabeth" he growled at me.

I was so shocked that I did what he said without thinking about it. He never called me Elizabeth and he most certainly growled at me. It didn't really bother me that he had done those things. What bothered me was _why_ he had done them.

Then, tires squealing, the Volvo shot off into the distance, leaving me staring after it, really wishing that I were able to cry.

**So, what do you think? I will on;y find out if you review! xx**


	2. Explanations

**Thanks for the great reviews so far! Please R and R**

Explanations

It had been 5 days. He hadn't called. Alice was fed up of me nagging her. I think everyone was fed up of me. When I am feeling strong emotions, I find it harder to control my thoughts. That meant everyone was hearing my thoughts of worry, indecision, confusion….

Everyone was fed up of me except Carlisle and Esme. They were there for me. Edward had been to see Carlisle just before he left. He told me that Edward had gone to Denali to stay with Tanya, Kate and Irina for a while. Well that would please Tanya at least. Carlisle wouldn't tell me anything else though; he said that was for Edward to decide. They both did their best to comfort me but they knew I wouldn't really feel any better until Edward was back.

Edward and me were hardly ever apart. I was pretty sure he would come back, but when he was gone I missed him so much. The house somehow seemed empty with him gone. I knew the others agreed. They missed the music that we did together. Edward playing the piano and me singing. I missed that too. Rose was good, she just couldn't make the piano sound like Edward does. I think she knows that, though Rosalie being Rosalie, she would never admit it.

On the sixth day, I was contemplating going to Denali myself. Everyone was trying to convince me not to go;

"He'll come back when he's good and ready" Carlisle reassured me.

"Even if you go, you won't be able to make him come back. You're too soft" Emmett had teased.

"Ellie, I'm pretty sure he's going to come back," Alice said.

'Pretty sure isn't good enough' I thought as I stalked away in the direction of the garage. I heard her sigh in defeat.

I stood, hands on hips in the garage, contemplating which car was the fastest. Edward had taken Carlisle's Mercedes. I stared at Edwards Aston, wondering if he'd mind if I used it, he let me use it sometimes, but he was quite protective over it. A stupid obsession in my opinion.

I grabbed the key for the Aston (I knew I'd pay for it later) and yanked the door open. I revved the engine.

"Step away from the car."

The quiet voice startled me, although it was the most familiar voice in my life. I looked up, expecting to see a face masked in anger, like the one that had shouted at me almost a week ago, but instead there was an amused expression on is face. I didn't study it for long. In about half a second I had flung myself at him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, returning my hug, well assault really.

"I was really going to make you pay for it, but I forgive you." Dammit, Emmett was right, I am too soft.

Edward chuckled in response to my annoyed thoughts. He pulled away and walked off in the direction of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" I called after him.

"To tell everyone else I'm back," he replied innocently.

"Fine, but then you and I are going to talk," I told him.

He just nodded in a resigned way.

*

Later, on our way back from our hunting trip, I made Edward stop and sit next to me in a meadow in the forest. It was a beautiful place, so quiet, perfect for the conversation ahead.

"What happened Edward? Why did you leave?" I asked him.

He continued staring across the meadow as though he hadn't heard me.

'Edward,' I thought 'you can't ignore me forever. Please just tell me.'

Still nothing.

I sighed in frustration. So this was how it was going to be. Well I could be just as difficult. And I could play just as dirty.

"Look Edward" I said, I might as well talk if he was going to ignore me both ways. No one would hear us here anyway. "You know all my secrets, every one. Even the ones I'd rather nobody knew-"

"You know that's not my fault," he said, finally giving up his feigning deafness.

"That's no the point Edward, you still know. And you know how much I think about my biggest secret and how careful I have to be around the people involved." I replied grimly.

"You know I would never tell anybody. But I think if you just told Emmett how you used to feel-" he broke off when he saw the expression on my face. "Still?" he asked in an incredulous voice"

"Always" I told him. "I can't just turn those kind of feelings of Edward. The first moment I saw him, I knew I loved him more than anyone or anything in this whole world. You know how hard I tried not to, but I love him so much it almost hurts. Anyway, he chose Rose. What good would telling him do?" I asked

"It might just-" he began. I silenced him with one look.

'It was a rhetorical question' I thought. 'Anyway, you're avoiding the subject. The point is, you know everything about me and you try to help. Can I not do the same for you?'

"Its complicated" he said.

I snorted. "I'm good at complicated" I said.

"It's Bella" he said.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"You know, Isabella Swan." He explained glumly.

"What about her?" I pressed. Still confused. Not something I like to be.

"Her…her scent. You know sometimes, one of them smells so much better to us than all of the rest?"

I could feel the dawn of comprehension showing on my face. I had personally never experienced this thirst, well desire, for a particular humans blood. But I had heard stories about it. "But when were you that close to her?" I wondered aloud. had been on the other side of the cafeteria to her as far as I could remember.

"We sit next to each other in Biology" I saw him shudder at the memory. "There's also the added twist that I can't read her mind." He said. I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"You can't read her mind?" I asked, amazed.

"Told you it was complicated" he replied.

I looked at his face and pitied him. I couldn't remember the last time I pitied Edward, it was always the other way around. I knew how much he tried not to be the monster that is inside all of us. And I knew how much this would be hurting him. Not just physically, but emotionally as well.

I knew there were no words that would console him so instead I reached over and hugged him.

**Please review! xx**


	3. Ice

**Sorry its taken so long to update. Been really busy with school work etc. Hope you enjoy the next chapter...**

Ice

I gnawed my lower lip nervously as we sat in the cafeteria the next day. I glanced at the others; all of them seemed to be trying to reassure themselves that everything would be all right, everyone that is except Emmett. He was somehow managing to treat this like everything else in his life. A big joke. In theory, I should be really annoyed with him. How could he not be worried about Edward? This was a _serious _situation, did he not realise the consequences for Edward if this went wrong? That however was theory. All of my theory and logic went out of the window whenever Emmett was involved.

Alice was assuring us that it would be OK; she had been living in the future all day, trying to see what was going to happen. Jasper was more focused on Alice than anything else, partly enjoying not being in the limelight for once. Rose didn't really look worried, she looked annoyed. I didn't worry much about this, Rose was rarely worried about anyone but herself. I heard Edward, sitting next to me, chuckle softly at this thought. At that moment, Emmett hurled a slush ball, initially at Alice, but somehow it managed to ricochet of her and hit Rose and me as well. This seemed to have the effect that Emmett was hoping for. The tension around the table broke and we all burst out laughing, even Edward. That was one of the things about Emmett that I loved, his ability to turn every situation into a one of laughter, even if it was sometimes inappropriate.

The bell rang and the tension returned. Edward had Biology now, his one lesson with Bella Swan. 'Good luck, you'll be fine' I thought. He smiled at me, then turned and walked off to his lesson. We watched him go silently, wondering what the next hour would bring.

When I got to the car at the end of the day, Alice, Jasper Rose and Emmett were all standing beside the car. I froze immediately. Where was Edward? He was usually always waiting for us, complaining we were too slow. I looked at Alice questioningly. She shrugged and then looked into the future.

"Nothing happened" she confirmed. We all looked at each other, still kind of confused. All of the cars had left the lot and we were still waiting. I heard the roar of Bella Swans truck, as she drove past. I turned to look at her. She looked very angry. If looks could kill, everyone in the lot would have been massacred ten times over. Then I heard someone laughing loudly. I turned to find Edward walking towards us, obviously finding something very amusing.

We all looked at each other, feeling even more confused than before. 'What's with you?' I thought.

He just kept smiling and climbed into the car. We all shrugged simultaneously and followed suit. He was in much higher spirits tonight; it seemed to reflect in all of us. Even Carlisle and Esme seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when we walked in all smiling and joking. It seemed like it was before Bella Swan arrived.

That night Edward and Carlisle went hunting. I wanted to go as well, but I could sense that Edward wanted to speak to Carlisle alone, so I let it go. Edward didn't come back.

The next morning, the snow that had fallen the day before had frozen over. So had the atmosphere in the house. Edward came back, eventually, but he seemed to be avoiding me, well everyone really. And then there was Alice. I had known her long enough now to know when she was hiding something from me. And she was.

The ride to school was quiet. Edward seemed to be stuck in his own personal reverie, Alice was _still_ ignoring me, Jasper knew Alice was upset so just kept quiet and Rose and Emmett were having another one of their romantic moments. Great.

When we got to school, Edward pulled into the car park and scanned around quickly, as though he was looking for someone. Why would he be doing that? He more than all of us tried to ignore the rest of the students in school. Damn, I was so confused and I hate being confused. I felt as if my mind was going to combust itself. 'Urghh'

Suddenly I felt four pairs of golden eyes on me. Oops. I must have been thinking loudly again. I hastily got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. Let them think what they want. I stalked across the car park, finding it very hard to walk at a human pace. Then, from behind me, I heard the loud squeal of tyres. I spun around and saw Tyler Crowley's dark blue van skidding across the car park. I looked to see what it was going to hit and realised that it was heading straight for Bella Swans truck. The only problem being, Bella was right in-between the two vehicles. Before I could even think of anything else, I saw a blurred shape that looked suspiciously like Edward flying across the car park towards her.

If my heart had still been beating, it would have stopped. What was he doing? Was he crazy? There are only so many impossible situations you can talk yourself out of. Somehow I don't think this fell into that category. I looked on in horror as he and Bella disappeared behind the van. I heard the sound of metal groaning, like it was being reshaped. Oh god. He hadn't. This was getting more and more ridiculous by the minute. He was denting the van now. What was he going to do next? Lift the van in the air and throw it away from her?

Finally everything was still, and, for a split second, silent. Then, the screaming began. I smiled wryly to myself as I noted that no one was shouting Edward's name, just Bella's. When I was sure that everyone's attention was diverted, I flew back across the car park to where my brothers and sisters were standing, all statues of horror.

I don't know how long we all stood there like that, the next thing I knew, an ambulance was arriving and teachers were trying to usher students away. I was vaguely aware of Rosalie cursing under her breath and storming away and Emmett hurrying after her. I also heard Alice and Jasper follow shortly after, but I couldn't make my legs move. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was continue staring at the scene before me. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Out of all of us, Edward was always the one who was extra vigilant around humans. He always made sure none of us walked or talked too fast at school, that we didn't do anything that might expose us for what we were. Not that any of the students could really put all of the evidence together.

Bella was being carried away on stretcher now, and she looked furious. Again. I looked away from her angry face to look for my brother. He caught my eye and we stared at each other for the shortest of seconds. In that second I saw something that I hadn't seen before. In his usually cold eyes, I saw a spark of something there. Before I could decipher exactly what that was. He turned away and climbed into the front of the ambulance.

I turned and walked over to the rest of my family and saw a varying range of emotions written across their faces. There was confusion, incredulity and anger. I knew that Edward was going to answer to tonight.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Teachers insisted that everyone went to class, although, half of the students seemed to have gone to the hospital as well. I took advantage of the unusually quiet lessons to think over the morning's events. Despite all of the inexplicable things Edward had just done, there was one image that was burned into my memory. The look I Edwards eyes. I had never seen my brother so full of emotion. Just what had triggered that in him?

I walked into the cafeteria, almost in a trance. I followed the routine of buying lunch and walked over to our table. I was surprised to see that the table was empty. I guess the others must be on their way. As if on cue I heard a chair scrape on the floor next to me. I looked up and came face to face with my brother.

**Reviews and comments are very welcome! xx**


End file.
